


A Single Night's Respite

by CynicSun92



Series: New Lives, New Horizons [1]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Dez just needs a moment to relax, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Porn with Feelings, Post Railroad Ending, Romance, Sexual Content, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 12:47:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10764576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CynicSun92/pseuds/CynicSun92
Summary: Lips pressing softly onto the back of her neck and the feel of Nate’s stubble scratching her skin brought her away from month old memories to the present. A soft hum was heard from Desdemona as she shut her eyes and placed her own hands over Nate’s.“Ah, good to see you’re still with me…Was afraid that you were spacing out on me again,” his voice was slightly muffled as his lips moved against her skin, sending a ticklish tingle down her spine.“Sorry…” Desdemona’s apology trailed off as her lover continued to pepper kisses around her neck, “I’ve had a lot on my mind lately…Still do.”“You’ve been working way too hard recently, what with all the moving synths around the Commonwealth,” Nate spoke, “Color me surprised since there really isn’t much left for the Railroad to do...So I see no harm in keeping you all to myself for one day,” he said in a soft tone as he gently laid his chin on her bare shoulder....With the war for the Commonwealth over and the threat of the Institute long gone, Desdemona takes a break from her usual duties as leader of the Railroad and ends up spending the night with her best agent, the General of the Minutemen, at his home in Diamond City.





	A Single Night's Respite

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first of a series of one-shots that I'll probably be writing from time to time, most likely when I find myself deadlocked in my main stories 'Behind The Mask' and 'The Wolf and The Nightingale'. These one shots follow no particular order and take place post-game after 'The Nuclear Option' mission with the Railroad. (With a slight twist in that the Minutemen helped them take down the Institute and the Brotherhood have neither attacked the Old North Church nor have been destroyed but more elaboration on that in a future installment perhaps...)
> 
> Quick disclaimer in that Fallout 4 and it's characters are owned by Bethesda.

“Tell me Charmer…what brought this on?”

“You know you don’t have to use my codename when you’re on vacation, right?”

Desdemona chuckled as she gave a side-glance to the man standing in the doorway of the room she was in before turning her attention back towards the mirror she had been looking at the past minute.

“You’re going to have to excuse that, my dear…old habits tend to die hard. But you still haven’t answered my question, Nathaniel.”

She couldn’t help but stare back at her reflection in curious wonder as it displayed a woman whose appearance was slightly different compared to how the Railroad leader usually looked.

For one, the fatigues, tank top, short sleeved jacket and scarf that she typically wore had been folded and stacked neatly in a pile in one of the room’s corners. Instead, she now donned a silky black nightgown that reached down mid-thigh, giving Nate an eyeful of shapely legs that had always been hidden beneath baggy trousers while the cups of the gown holding her breasts up allowed a generous view of her cleavage.

It was her agent’s idea of a gift, a rather suggestive one at that but one she appreciated nonetheless even though she would never fully admit it out loud. Unfortunately, she had neither the time nor inclination to try it out until this moment. For her, it made more sense to wear it someplace more comfortable and private, like Nate’s personal home in Diamond City, instead of the catacombs of the Old North Church…which, quite frankly, was neither.

Desdemona couldn’t remember the last time she had stepped foot inside Diamond City. Perhaps more than a decade ever since she joined the Railroad. With the constant rumors of the Institute and their shady activities within the settlement, most of her agents (including herself) tended to avoid the Great Green Jewel as if it were the plague. And now she was back, only this time she was at Charmer’s side and without the threat of the Institute looming over everyone, the citizens of the town seemed to not pay any mind to the vault dweller’s newest accomplice walking through their gates. 

“I figured we could take a moment to celebrate…Pat ourselves in the back just a little. Maybe relax…and blow off some steam?” Nate waggled his eyebrows suggestively as he unglued himself from the wall and approached Dez, who had responded to his suggestion with a roll of her eyes.

However, the small smirk on her lips and the blush on her cheeks proved that her annoyance was merely a façade.

“You really are hopeless, Nate,” she responded as she felt him embracing her from behind and leaned back into the warmth that his body provided, “A scoundrel disguised as a gentleman.”

Never had she thought that she would find a moment of peace such as the one that she was experiencing right now, much less expect to be in the arms of a prewar vault dweller who found himself in an era different from his own.

Nathaniel Griffin, codename Charmer, General of the Minutemen and unofficial hero of the Commonwealth.

Initially wary and cautious around him (like she was with everyone around her), Desdemona found that she was slowly but surely endearing herself to this man.

From the sympathy she felt for him when she eventually learned of the circumstances that led him to this point, to the surprise and awe she felt whenever he successfully completed missions that even the most veteran of her agents struggled with, and the… _rather_ _impolite_ …thoughts that ran through her head about his physique after walking in on a shirtless Nate during one of Dr. Carrington’s check-ups, it was becoming clear that there would come a time that maintaining a strictly professional relationship with him would eventually prove difficult.

Especially when he seemed to reciprocate similar feelings towards her…

The light touches that lingered for a second longer than necessary, his flirting around her when he was sure that no one else could hear him and the times he would look after her wellbeing whenever he was present at HQ.

_“You’re our leader, Dez,”_ _he had said to justify his concerns one day as he set a plate with a freshly cooked Brahmin steak and a can of purified water down on her desk, “You’re not to get anything done if you push yourself into exhaustion and you’re not going to inspire any sort of morale as a leader if you end up looking worse for wear. Sit down for a few minutes, try to relax, and enjoy the dinner I cooked up.”_

What sealed the deal on where they both stood was the kiss they shared away from prying eyes at The Castle, the night before he was headed to the Institute for the first time. A kiss that had born out of uncertainty and desperation that they would never see each other again after all was said and done but also conveyed the swirl of emotions and restrained desire that they felt for one another, eventually leading to something more passionate behind closed doors.

Nobody dared question either of them about the noises that were heard coming from the General’s private quarters the following day, not even Deacon.

Perhaps it would have been a grave mistake on her part, getting extremely close to this man who could have easily turned against them and jumped ship to the Brotherhood, due to his past as an Army soldier, or the Institute, especially after it was revealed that the person leading the very organization that had pushed the Railroad to the brink of destruction was none other than the very child the vault dweller had been searching for.

A child who was already an aged old man and whose mind had been completely warped by the Institute’s doctrines.

But he didn’t…and in the end, Nate made the difficult and unenviable decision of standing against his own son in order to bring down the Institute.

_“I’m sorry for putting you in this position,” Desdemona apologized in a soft whisper while strong arms wrapped around her and she returned the gesture without hesitation, onlookers be damned as Nate gently laid his head on her shoulder, “You deserved better than this.”_

_“Don’t bother…” Nate muttered, “I was going to do it anyway…no matter who asked me to push the button,” he softly replied as he tried his best to keep himself together, “The Institute had to pay for what they did to my family and countless others and for turning Shaun into…That man was not the son I would have raised…”_

_“No need to say anything else, Charmer…We still have a lot of work ahead of us but…take whatever time you need to get your bearings together.”_

Lips pressing softly onto the back of her neck and the feel of Nate’s stubble scratching her skin brought her away from month old memories to the present. A soft hum was heard from Desdemona as she shut her eyes and placed her own hands over Nate’s.

“Ah, good to see you’re still with me…Was afraid that you were spacing out on me again,” his voice was slightly muffled as his lips moved against her skin, sending a ticklish tingle down her spine.

“Sorry…” Desdemona’s apology trailed off as her lover continued to pepper kisses around her neck, “I’ve had a lot on my mind lately…Still do.”

“You’ve been working way too hard recently, what with all the moving synths around the Commonwealth,” Nate spoke, “Color me surprised since there really isn’t much left for the Railroad to do. But I see no harm in keeping you all to myself for one day,” he said in a soft tone as he gently laid his chin on her bare shoulder.

“I could say that you’re working just as much,” Dez spoke as she turned her head to the side to meet her lover’s eyes and flashed him a wry smile, “Diplomacy with the Brotherhood of Steel sounds extremely taxing.”

“It is,” was his brief response, followed by a thoughtful pause before he continued to speak, “They’re proud and stubborn, believing themselves to be the only ones capable of bringing law and order to the wastes. And while they still have a hostile stance on synths…Well, good news is that you won’t have to worry about them much longer since our negotiations have been going quite well recently.”

“Oh?”

“You could say that I live up to my codename after all,” Nate chuckled, “I guess I can charm others into seeing things my way.”

“Of course, Charmer,” Desdemona agreed with a hint of sarcasm, “The Brotherhood’s sudden cooperation for fair and equitable negotiations surely has nothing to do with all the artillery guns you have pointed at the airport and Cambridge Station, does it?”

“Downplaying my diplomacy skills? My lady, you wound me,” her agent responded in mock hurt, “…Ah well, I thought that if Maxson was going to use the intimidation card, then two could play at that game…The boy should learn to respect his actual elders.”

Desdemona was about to say something in return but was interrupted when he leaned in and brushed his lips with hers for a quick and chaste kiss.

“Gotta say you look damn good in that nightgown,” Nate complimented, hoping to find something different to talk about as he turned away and gazed into the mirror’s reflection of the pair. The politics of the past week can be discussed another time. This night was for the two of them to distance themselves from the responsibilities of their respective organizations and simply relax in each other’s presence.

“Flattery will get you nowhere, my love,” the Railroad leader taunted her partner. Suddenly however, her breath hitched as Nate moved one of his hands down to the edge of her gown and began to lightly caress her thigh, his warm, lazy touch slowly sending her nerves alight.

“Ah, but that definitely got a reaction out of you…” the former vault dweller mocked as he continued to trace patterns on the soft skin, “And what about this?”

He moved his other hand up to move away some of Dez’s hair before leaning in to kiss and nibble her exposed neck. Desdemona’s gaze fell back upon the mirror and she let out a soft moan as she watched the reflection of her lover pressing his lips across her neck and shoulder, marking her as his.

Nate grinned mischievously as he noticed the immense blush on her cheeks and decided to have some mercy on the woman he was teasing. Dez groaned at the loss of his touch only to gasp in surprise when he immediately spun her around so they were face-to-face, her hazel eyes gazing intently at his brown.

“Bed?” was all he asked and the eager grin that spread across her lips was all he needed for an answer. She placed a hand on his chest, gently pushing him back and up the stairs until the back of his knees hit the edge of the bed.

Nate let himself be pushed down onto the mattress as Desdemona climbed on top and straddled his waist, her fingers nimbly moving to unbutton the flannel shirt he had been wearing. After the offending garment was moved out of the way she grabbed the edge of his undershirt and tugged it upwards, allowing Nate to sit up for a moment to take it off before he laid back down.

Her hands were quick to move on the exposed skin, taking the opportunity to feel the muscles of his toned stomach. She skimmed her fingers across his warm skin, being extra mindful of the scars that she touched across his torso, reminders of the life he led before the bombs dropped and of the life he led now.

Meanwhile, Dez felt Nate’s own hands on her thighs once again, moving in a tantalizing manner, playing around with the edge of her nightgown and slowly pushing the fabric a little upwards, enough to catch a glimpse of the lace underwear she was wearing beneath. She quirked an eyebrow as she gazed intently at the man beneath her.

They did not have to say anything to each other at that moment, for the love and lust that they felt for each other could be seen within their very eyes.

Desdemona bent forward and pressed her lips against his in a languid kiss that was quick to turn into something more hungry and passionate. She no longer felt uncertain or insecure about fraternizing with Nate and as she became more unwilling to hold back any longer, Dez allowed herself to be a little more daring, a wicked gleam in her eyes as she took his bottom lip between her teeth and tugged on it before letting go.

As she went back to kissing him again, Nate moved his hands, snaking them around his lover’s waist and moving them down towards her rear, giving a quick squeeze that caused her to gasp in surprise before chuckling against his lips.

The man had half a mind to think that Desdemona the Railroad leader and Desdemona the woman were two completely different people. One was always serious, borderline grim and constantly stressed while the other facet of her personality that almost no one knew about but him presented a caring, witty, and surprisingly mischievous woman who longed for some semblance of comfort or connection lest she did not live to experience it again the next day.

Now that the Institute was gone and the likelihood of the Brotherhood standing down and returning to wherever they came from seemed very favorable, they would have plenty of time to tear what few walls remained between them and enjoy each other’s company to the fullest.

Nate moved up to sit on the edge of the bed, bringing Dez onto his lap as she wrapped her arms around him, one around the back of his neck and the other tangling through his messy black hair, pulling him towards her as they crashed their lips together in a heated kiss.

He moved his mouth away from her lips and began exploring any part of her body that he could reach, kissing and nipping her shoulders and collarbone. Dez’s head tilted back, allowing him access to her throat, eliciting a drawn out moan from her when he latched onto and sucked on her pulse point.

Desdemona felt his hands on her as they dragged the straps of her gown from her shoulders and she let go of Nate for a moment so he could push the light fabric down her arms.

She shivered but couldn’t tell if it was because of her bare breasts being exposed to the chilly midnight air or from the mix of anticipation and relief she felt as his hands began to grope the soft flesh that had missed his touch for weeks. Perhaps it was both as Dez moaned against his lips when she felt Nate’s calloused thumbs and fingers tweaking her sensitive nipples.

She wondered when was the last time she encountered someone as satisfying as Nate, remembering that it was perhaps all the way back when she was a fresh faced young woman, around twenty years ago, give or take.

Most of her intimate encounters long before had been mostly relegated to brief flings and one night stands. Wasteland life was as harsh as it was now and very few people shared the same desire for companionship that she had wanted in those younger days. Even more so in the Railroad, where the life expectancy of the average agent was rather short so there was really no chance for get-to-know-you’s either.

It was difficult to remember anyone who had kissed her like she was the most precious thing in this forsaken wasteland, anyone who played with her breasts the way Nate had done before and was doing at this very moment. But it was even more difficult to find someone who could have stoked a passionate fire within her that Nate was making her feel right now.

He made her feel young again and it felt so damn good.

Nate broke away from the kiss he shared with Dez and moved downwards to press his lips once again against her throat before moving even further down, drawing a gasp from the auburn haired woman as his warm mouth closed around her left nipple, flicking his tongue against the rosy nub. Meanwhile, one of his hands continued to cup and weigh her other breast while the other pressed against the small of her back, pushing her even closer to him.

Desdemona sighed in pleasure, throwing her head back as her arousal began to pool between her legs. The feeling became even more intense when she felt her lover pull and tug on the hardened peak with his teeth while her hands held onto his shoulders for dear life.

“Charm-…Nate…” she murmured, sparing a glance at him as he continued move his tongue in torturous motions around her areola. The pleasure she was feeling made her barely aware of how deep she was sinking her nails into his skin, “Please…

After more licking and biting, Nate switched to the other breast while his fingers moved to play with the taut and saliva coated nub. He could vaguely feel Desdemona’s nails trailing across his bare shoulders and upper back, scratching him up as she tried to find some way to keep herself grounded from the bliss that threatened to overtake her.

It did nothing to deter him though. If anything, the fact that he could make Desdemona, the Railroad’s very picture of professional composure, lose her inhibitions in such a way only seemed to stir warmth in the pit of his stomach and he had a sudden nagging sensation that his pants were starting to feel a little too tight to the point of discomfort.  

Her body quivered, breathing quickening as she was almost at the edge but the sensations she felt were still not enough to throw her over it. She needed more…

Without a word, she shoved one of her hands downwards, past the waistband of her underwear. Her fingers ran through moist curls before reaching the apex of her thighs. Dez whimpered as her fingers traced her labia, already wet with arousal, and began to rub herself in earnest as she tried to sync her movements to Nate’s touch on her chest.

A loud moan escaped her lips as she dipped her middle finger between her folds, prompting Nate to stop what he was doing and pull away to look at Dez, enjoying the sight of her flushed face and her parted lips.

The sound of her ragged breathing as well as the faint, liquid noise that he began to hear as Dez continued to finger herself was like music to his ears, sending a delicious shiver down his spine. Knowing that she was close, Nate snuck a hand upwards to gently caress Desdemona’s cheek.

One quick look at the pair of loving and amused eyes staring back at her was enough to speed up her climax, shutting her eyes as her heartbeat quickened and her body began to shake. A choked cry escaped her before she bit down on her bottom lip to stop herself from getting any more vocal.

She slumped against him, pulling her fingers out of her now wet folds while Nate waited as patiently as he could for Dez to come down from her blissful high, though the erection straining against his pants was making it rather difficult to keep his cool any longer.

At that moment, the Railroad leader cupped his face with both hands and pulled him into a hungry kiss, their lips not separating even as they both fell back onto the bed with her on top of him. Only when the need to breathe proved extremely necessary did she pull away.

“I need you…” she whispered breathlessly to him as her hands searched for the zipper on his jeans, “I need you now, Nate…”

With such a pleading tone to her voice, the former vault dweller was quick to respond to her desires. Who was he to deny the needs of his lady?

Nate helped her unfasten his jeans, pushing them and his boxers down far enough to give her the access she wanted, springing his manhood free from its constraints. Desdemona hummed lightly in approval and her fingers quickly moved to wrap around the hardening shaft. He sucked in a breath as he watched her give his member a few strokes up and down before setting herself over his erection and guiding it towards her opening.

Descending onto his stiff member after pushing her panties to the side, she gasped as the head of his cock effortlessly pushed past the wet folds of her labia, pressing further down until she was fully seated, eliciting a hungry growl from her lover.

“Damn…almost forgot how good that felt,” she cooed, running a free hand through her hair and gazing back at him with half-lidded eyes as she adjusted to his length.

“Yep…You have no idea how much I missed this…missed you,” Nate shakily responded through grunts as he took the initiative and thrusted his hips upwards, eliciting a hiss from the woman on top of him.

He paused for a moment, worried that he might have accidentally hurt her but his concern was put at ease when Desdemona flashed a reassuring smile and began to rock her hips on his erection. Rough hands placed themselves carefully on her hips, gently guiding her movement as they began to set a slow and steady pace for each other.

She bit back the moan that threatened to leave her lips as she descended back down again, relishing in the warm touch of his fingers on her skin and the sweet, burning sensation of Nate’s cock pushing through her wet folds.

Dez leaned forward until most of her body was pressed to Nate’s before crashing her lips onto his, grinning lazily when she heard a low groan escape from him; A sign that pleased her enough to know that she must have been doing something right. She moved one hand to dig into his already bruised shoulder and the other gripped the bed sheet beside his head as she continued to ease herself onto him.

Right now, Nate could only focus on Dez’s sweat slicked body on top of him, the warmth between her legs that surrounded his member while the muscles of her thighs and inner walls clenched around him, welcoming his every thrust. The gaze from her half-lidded eyes, full of lust and want, the subtle smile that formed on her lips and the way she occasionally reached up to sweep her dampening hair to keep her view from being blocked. He wanted all of her…

Nate slowed down the movement of his hips and then stopped altogether. Before Desdemona could protest however, she found herself being lifted off of him before being gently laid down with her back to the mattress. Her lover took hold of the gown bunched up around her waist and pulled it off along with her panties. He then spread her legs open and thrust into her once again, slowly at first but then he began to pick up the pace when Dez’s hips were bucking faster, urging him to press forward even more.

Her body felt more relaxed, making it easier to for him to slide into her back and forth and making her all the more receptive to his intrusion at every moment. Nate then snuck his hands beneath Desdemona, lifting her hips to get a better angle all the while she wrapped her legs around his waist to push him even deeper into her.

The sounds of skin slapping against skin as well as Nate’s heavy breathing and Dez’s moans resonated throughout Home Plate as they continued to push each other to their limits. At this point, any sort of coherent thought was lost upon them, their minds clouded by the sensations that sent jolts of electricity through their heated bodies.

It wasn’t long before Dez felt a certain warmth coil around her stomach and a subtle wetness coating the inside of her thighs. She was getting close, she could feel it and judging from Nate’s slightly erratic thrusts and breathing pattern, the same could be said for him.

All it took was one more thrust that ended up hitting her sweet spot and Desdemona came undone, back arching as her hands gripped the sheets of the mattress until her knuckles turned completely white.

The scream of pleasure that was about to fall from her lips was utterly silenced by her lover’s own lips, hungrily and mercilessly kissing her, almost devouring her as he too found his release, spilling inside of her barely a minute after she finished.

They stayed glued together like that for the rest of their climax, mouths locked and tongues dueling while Dez’s tight walls continued to clench around Nate’s shaft, milking him of every bit of his essence until there was nothing more to give. He pulled out afterwards and unceremoniously flopped onto the bed before rolling onto his back with Desdemona next to him in a similar position.

Both of them were covered in a thin sheen of sweat, panting heavily almost as if they had run a marathon around the ruins of Boston, searching desperately for every bit of air that they could breathe.

“Damn…” Desdemona mumbled between breaths as she pushed aside strands of damp hair away from her eyes, “I’m gonna…definitely feel that…for the next few days.” Meanwhile, her other hand moved down her body to rub and soothe her sore thighs.

Dez may not have been as spry and energetic as she was in her youth and she was surprised she could still keep up with the man beside her who was a decade younger than her. Her limbs felt heavy and her body ached all over but she wouldn’t change this moment for anything else in the world.

“I think we might have woken up my neighbors,” Nate said dryly, earning a light chuckle from the Railroad leader lying beside him.

Desdemona felt herself being pulled closer to Nate when the man wrapped an arm around her shoulders. She rested her head against her lover’s shoulder after placing a tender kiss on his cheek, gently laying a hand on his chest to feel the beat of his heart as it slowed down to a normal pace.

Minutes went by as they lay together; basking in each other’s warmth but the couple eventually realized that sleep would elude them for the rest of the night.

“You know…the night is still young,” Desdemona said with a suggestive lilt to her voice, her fingers skimming tantalizingly slow across his chest “And we have to make up for plenty of lost time.”

“I see…” Nate trailed off before turning his head a little to the side to gaze directly at Dez with a mischievous smirk, “Well, give me a few minutes and we’ll get to round two…if you’re up for it, that is…”

A passionate kiss from the auburn haired woman beside him was his answer.

It was going to be a long night indeed…

**Author's Note:**

> Writer's block always leads to me writing either smut or fluff and angst pieces. The next one-shot is on the angst and slightly fluffy part of the spectrum and will probably be posted by tomorrow if not later in the evening. Also, I'm not sure if anyone would consider that this version of Dez is a bit ooc but I just sort of imagine that she would develop a more mellow personality once the Railroad's troubles have been reduced to a minimum and she's no longer knee deep in serious shit. 
> 
> Seriously, so many characters that had potential for development and many of them just fell flat in the end. Good thing fan-fiction is an option to remedy that.


End file.
